<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip Me Down by MalChilling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500684">Strip Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling'>MalChilling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard is his own warning honestly, Andrew calls Neil Bunny, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, CSA is talked about, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crossdressing, M/M, Neil joins the team eventually, Oblivious Neil Josten, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten, Stripper Neil Josten, because I said so, protective foxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, handsome.” </p><p>Andrew turns to see a boy leaning dangerously close to the edge of the stage to give him a flirtatious smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Andrew guessed by the outfit he had been the flash of black that had caught his attention. </p><p>“Come here often?” </p><p>OR </p><p>Neil becomes a stripper after his mother dies, and Andrew is trying to figure him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Tittles are what song plays when I write if you want to listen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eden’s Twilight is surprisingly not that busy when they arrive, and Nicky whistles in amazement when he finally makes his way to them, rainbow shirts glittering under the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it's practically a ghost town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eden’s used to be a regular nightclub until Roland took over and turned it into a co-ed strip club. Many men claimed to come for the girls, but their gazes tended to linger on the other side of the club where scantily clad males had their stage. It was interesting to see the club turn into a walk-in closet. He should invite Allison and see how she fared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” Roland pops up next to them holding a clipboard and wearing a headset, which makes him look more like a PA than a strip club owner. Nicky and Kevin greet him, one enthusiastically and the other not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have fresh meat on the blue side if you’re interested, Nicky.” Roland grins and then turns to Kevin “And I’m sure the girls will be happy to see you, Kevin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin rolls his eyes, but nods. Roland had a strict policy on privacy, which meant that Kevin could be guaranteed complete confidentiality from the girls when it came to the stuff they did with him. If he behaved himself, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Roland.” Nicky grins and goes to take off before pausing. “Why’s it so empty in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland’s smile fades before he scowls with resentment before answering “Blue Laws.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute Andrew had forgotten it was Sunday. Nicky curses, having apparently forgotten as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Nicky finally sighs dramatically “More boys for me I guess. Wait until I tell Erik.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Aaron breaks his silence, scoffing and making his way to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Nicky leaves too. Kevin hovers for a bit, weighing his options before walking over to the girls and letting them fawn all over him. Andrew rolls his eyes at the ego boost that was sure to come for them to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to deal with something.” Roland says, scribbling something on his clipboard before giving him a dark look “But I’m free later if you want to have a chat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Andrew says, giving a blank look when Roland pouts. Roland shrugs and grins a goodbye before taking off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he trails after Nicky, curiosity getting the better of him when he sees a flash of black among the other bright colors. He loses sight of it for a minute when someone bumps into him and he turns to glower at them. He makes a minimum effort to look for it again and goes to leave when he doesn't, until a voice pulls him back in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew turns to see a boy leaning dangerously close to the edge of the stage to give him a flirtatious smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Andrew guessed by the outfit he had been the flash of black that had caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew rolls his eyes but takes in the sight, the brown chocolate curls and icy cold blue eyes piquing his interest more than the bunny outfit. The eyes seemed to promise danger. Andrew abandons the eye contact, trailing his gaze up the long toned runner’s legs covered in fishnet fabric. As if sensing the gaze on his hips, the stripper gives his hips a small playful shake highlighted by the white cotton tail above the curb his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be new.” Andrew said, watching the stripper tilt his head in response, the bunny ears moving with him. “When did you start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last Friday.” The bunny shrugs. Andrew wondered what it had been like the bunny’s first day. He imagines it was stressful. No matter how flirtatious he pretended to be, it was pretty clear the bunny was doing just that. Pretending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even eighteen?” Andrew can’t help but ask. The bunny gives him another smile and leans in close again. From this angle Andrew can see the makeup on his face better. Silver glitter and smokey eyes, bunny silver stickers on his cheekbones and a red tint to his lips. Eyeliner that made his eyes look bigger and more tempting than they already were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what it says on my ID.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew knows exactly how evasive that answer is and makes a mental note to go bug Roland about it. The older man was strict on policies, but he was prone to hiring underaged workers if they were in a bind. He didn’t let them go on private sessions, only letting them earn their wages on stage where he could keep an eye on them. A thing he likes to call ‘Look, but don’t touch.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice of him. Stupid and illegal too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He asks, and the bunny again tilts his head, giving Andrew a direct view to the tan line of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want it to be.” Bunny says, his voice taking on a low, soft alluring tone that would seduce weaker men. Andrew rolls his eyes at the response. Seeing this the bunny seems to give up on Andrew, sighing and going to stand, pausing before doing so and turning back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry.” Bunny finally says. Andrew lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roland gave it to me.” Bunny shrugs in response</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that sounded like Roland. Andrew reaches up and pulls </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cherry </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the tail, tugging him back to where he used to be when he goes to leave. Bunny yelps an offended sound and goes to smack his hand away but misses when Andrew pulls his hand back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your real name, bunny?” Andrew asks, watching him scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you ask for my stage name if you weren’t going to use it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>stripper </span>
  </em>
  <span>name, I asked for your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny rolls his eyes and goes to leave again when he gets pulled back by the tail, this time the tip of his fingers grazing the sleeve of Andrew’s jacket when he goes to smack him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is harassment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny groans in annoyance before giving him an analytical look. “Neil. My name is Neil, you asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Andrew gives a slightly manic smile he could only assume was left over from his meds. He could feel the cracker dust start to fade, so he flicks a twenty at the bunny, the bill landing in a flutter in front of the bunny’s knees. Neil gives him a wary glance before finally picking up the twenty and making his escape, this time ready to smack any hands that came near his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew lets him go. He got what he wanted anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew wakes up with a headache from hell. Kevin pounding at his door and telling him to get hell up. He considers murdering the striker himself before remembering that's not how deals work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally leave for campus, he’s already planning their next visit to Eden’s. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any mistakes? Missed tags? Did you have fun? Any suggestions? Am I going to stop questioning you?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>